Paper Hearts
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Jaehyun mendapatkan pasien istimewa yang manis dan mengubah semua peruntungannya. Pasien yang terang-terangan menyukainya, membuatnya tak bisa untuk berkata tidak. Tapi benarkah ia berada ditempat yang tepat. Apakah cinta ini terlalu dini. [NCT]/[JaeYong]/[YAOI]/ [Two Chapter]/[Typo]/[BL]


**Paper Hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaehyun memeriksa ponselnya, tepatnya memeriksa pesan masuk dari sang paman tiga hari yang lalu. Pamannya itu kalau memberi perintah benar-benar mutlak, ia pasti tak akan bisa menolaknya. Jaehyun membacanya, pesan berisikan alamat lengkap dimana Jaehyun harus mengabdikan profesinya sebagai seorang perawat. Ya benar, Jaehyun adalah seorang perawat pria.

Jaehyun berusia duapuluh tiga tahun. Ia lulus dari institusi kesehatan terbaik di kota Seoul dua tahun yang lalu. Jaehyun pasti pintar, karena ia mampu menyelesaikan masa studynya lebih cepat dari mahasiswa kebanyakan, atau mungkin ia beruntung, karena pada dasarnya Jaehyun bukanlah peraih nilai tertinggi dalam kelulusan, meskipun penelitiannya selalu mendapatkan pujian.

.

 **NCT milik SM Entertainment**

 **Jae Hyun Jung, Tae Yong Lee**

 **\+ NCT member**

 **JaeYong area!**

 **YAOI**

 **Two Chapter!**

 **DLDR**

^^/

.

Jaehyun sekali lagi mengingatkan supir taxi didepannya alamat mana yang harus ia tuju. Jaehyun tak salah, alamat itu berada di distrik perumahan mewah Gangnam, dan Jaehyun tau betul daerah itu. Katakanlah, Jaehyun mantan penduduk Gangnam sebelum keluarganya beralih kasta dan berpindah ke Chungnam.

Jaehyun adalah perawat pria yang sudah satu tahun bekerja di bandara Incheon. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bekerja di rumah sakit atau perusahaan besar, jika saja sahabat-sahabat sang ayah mau membantunya. Tapi bekerja bukankah seharusnya berdasarkan kenyamanan dan kepuasan, ya tentu saja disertai dengan gaji yang lumayan, manusiawi bukan. Begitu juga Jaehyun. Sejak lulus kuliah, ia harus mandiri mengingat bagaimana perekonomian keluarganya saat itu.

Jaehyun adalah anak bungsu. Awalnya ia sosok tuan muda yang dimanja. Apapun keinginannya pasti akan terpenuhi. Namun roda kehidupan mengubah posisinya, sekaligus mengubah kedudukannya menjadi 'mantan tuan muda'. Dengan Jaehyun dan sang kakak yang telah bekerja, sedikit demi sedikit hal ini bisa mengubah perekonomian keluarganya. Katakanlah kedua orangtua Jaehyun mengeksploitasi anak-anaknya, ya memang seperti itu adanya, Jaehyun tak mau munafik.

Satu hal yang Jaehyun sadari, sangat aneh jika keluarga ini mau menyewa jasanya. Kenapa keluarga 'yang katanya' konglomerat ini tak menyewa jasa perawat profesional dari rumah sakit mewah saja, kenapa harus dia. Jaehyun awalnya menolak tawaran sang paman, namun imbalan yang bahkan tiga kali lipat dari gajinya saat ini menggiurkan juga.

Tapi Jaehyun memikirkan hal lain, seperti ritme kerjanya tentu akan berbeda dan ia tak akan nyaman dengan itu semua. Jaehyun terbiasa melayani para pramugara, pramugari dan para staff pilot. Tingkat kerjanya tentu sangat tinggi, ia terbiasa bekerja dalam ruangan terbuka, melakukan perjalanan dinas, bertemu banyak orang dan bekerja dalam team. Jaehyun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cekatan, tanpa basa-basi dan teratur.

Tapi dengan menerima pekerjaan ini, ia harus mengubah etos kerjanya. Ia akan bekerja pada satu individu, dalam suatu ruangan, penuh ketelatenan dan kesabaran, dan pastinya penuh basa-basi. Seharusnya sejak awal ia menolak saja. Tapi bagaimana, mulutnya ini nakal mengucapkan 'sanggup', Jaehyun benar-benar menyesal.

.

* * *

Ada satu titik dimana manusia harus mengubah poin nyaman hidupnya. Bekerja mapan, keluarga yang harmonis, kekasih tampan atau cantik jika kau punya dan sahabat-sahabat setia dilingkungan hidup kita. Jaehyun merangkum semuanya, bahwa memang zona nyamannya harus terusik, siapa tau nasib yang lebih baik atau dampak dari ketidakpuasaan hidupnya menaungi nasibnya. Ya, Jaehyun telah memilih untuk tak hanya diam, mengikuti arus ombak dan pasang setelahnya.

Maka disinilah Jaehyun, menatap tembok tinggi dihadapannya. Ia mencocokkan nomor dan blok bangunan didepannya ini dengan alamat dari sang paman. Yap, memang bangunan didepannya inilah tujuannya. Rumah yang bahkan tak terlihat, dengan tembok tinggi bercat putih mengukungnya. Jaehyun berpindah kedepan pintu gerbang berkayu coklat. Tinggi pintu ini mungkin dua meter lebih, sangat kokoh dan elegant. Kesan mewah nan kuno terlihat jelas disini. Jaehyun melihat _intercom_ otomatis, saat menoleh kearahnya, wajahnya sudah terpampang disana. Suara seorang pria lantas menyapanya.

"Anda perawat Jung?" bahkan ia memang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya bukan.

"Ya, saya Jung Jaehyun. Saya dijadwalkan bertemu dengan tuan Park." Jaehyun menjawabnya mantap. Tak butuh lama, pintu didepannya terbuka lebar, menampakkan isi halaman yang luas dan tersembunyi didalam sana. Halaman itu sangat lengang, dihiasi taman bunga seperti di kerajaan _Victoria_. Siapa sangka, dibalik tembok kuno itu tersimpan tempat indah seperti ini. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara anjing melolong dari ujung barat sana, seakan menyambut kedatangannya.

Jaehyun melihatnya, seorang pria berperawakan tinggi mengenakan jas _armadilo_ diujung muka pintu mewah, tentu saja orang itu menyambutnya bukan.

"Selamat siang, saya Jung Jaehyun, apakah anda tuan Park?" Jaehyun bertanya setelah sampai dihadapan pria itu. Pria itu diluar dugaannya sangat ramah, ia menyambut jabatan tangan Jaehyun dan tersenyum menenangkan, "Ya, insting anda sangat kuat perawat Jung. Salam kenal dan selamat datang di kediaman Park."

Pada awalnya saat pintu gerbang itu terbuka, Jaehyun akan berbalik pulang, tapi melihat pria ini menyambutnya dengan ramah dan penuh rasa kekeluargaan, Jaehyun merutuki pemikirannya tadi, bodohnya ia sempat menyesal.

.

* * *

Awalnya Jaehyun berpikir, pasiennya adalah seorang pria tua dengan gangguan _osteoporosis_ dan _alzheimer_ dalam kehidupan praktisnya. Jaehyun pikir ia harus mengurusnya didalam kamar, memandikannya, dan menyuapinya dengan bubur bayi. Tapi saat pria ini memberikannya notebook mahal keluaran terbaru, dengan data pasien yang harus diurusnya, ia kaget bukan kepalang.

"Lee Taeyong _ssi_?" Jaehyun mengucapkan nama itu tanpa sadar. Pria didepannya tertawa melihat wajah terkejut Jaehyun. Ya, Jaehyun tak salah. Lee Taeyong, itulah nama pasiennya. Ia tak bodoh dan buta akan dunia _entertainment_. Ia tau siapa pria ini. Lee Taeyong seorang model dan penyanyi muda. Usianya baru duapuluh satu tahun. Yang Jaehyun ketahui, pemuda ini sudah meniti kariernya sejak usianya masih balita. Jeahyun ingat, Taeyong ini selalu membintangi iklan susu anak-anak kesukaannya, juga video klip anak-anak ditempat makan cepat saji. Jaehyun bahkan pernah mengidolakannya, tapi rasa fanboy itu hilang seiring dengan segala aktivitasnya yang seabrek.

"Anda mungkin sudah mendengar beritanya. Tuan muda menghilang selama satu tahun ini. Berbagai berita negatif terus saja bermunculan dan memojokkannya. Tapi tuan muda tak akan perduli, ia menikmati hidupnya dirumah ini. Saat ini kami membutuhkan perawat untuk membantunya menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari. Saya rasa anda adalah perawat yang tepat."

"Tapi kenapa saya?" Jaehyun masih tak paham, ia harus menuntut penjelasan pria didepannya ini, "...ada banyak perawat profesional dari berbagai rumah sakit ternama. Yayasan bahkan melatih perawat terbaik saat ini. Apalagi untuk seorang Lee Taeyong _ssi_ , saya yakin kalian bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi saya bahkan hanya perawat _reguler_ di bandara. Sungguh saya tak paham dengan ini."

Pria didepannya tersenyum, ia mengambil satu gelas bening dan mengisinya dengan orange juice untuk Jaehyun. Apa rumah sebesar ini tak mempunyai asisntant rumah tangga sehingga dia melakukan itu sendiri. "Anda adalah perawat pertama dan yang dipilih langsung oleh tuan muda. Apakah anda keberatan dengan pekerjaan ini?"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana ia akan menolak jika bahkan gajinya sudah dibayar dimuka." Maafkan atas sikap tak profesionalku ini. Mari kita lupakan saja. Jadi apa Taeyong _sii_ mengidap penyakit tertentu. Mungkin aku bisa mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu. Kenyamanan dan keselamatan pasien sangat saya junjung."

Jaehyun mengambil gelas didepannya, meminum isinya setelah dipersilahkan oleh tuan Park. Seperti mendapat energi baru setelah meminumnya, Jaehyun menemukan semangat baru lagi.

"Semua sudah tercatat didalam notebook itu. Anda bisa mempelajarinya. Oh iya, saya akan menjelaskan fasilitas yang akan anda dapatkan selama bekerja disini. Notebook itu salah satunya, mulai saat ini milik anda." tuan Park berkata dengan senyumnya yang ramah. Ia berjalan menuju rak lemari berkayu _solid_ dibelakangnya. "Anda tentunya memiliki surat izin mengemudi bukan?" tuan Park meletakkan kunci mobil dihadapan Jaehyun, "...ini mobil pribadi untuk anda. Anda bisa menggunakannya sebagai alat transportasi sehari-hari. Anda juga bisa menggunakannya untuk mengantar tuan muda _control_ setiap dua minggu sekali. Selebihnya terserah, jika tuan muda menginginkan sesuatu anda bisa menggunakannya. Untuk urusan pribadi, juga dipersilahkan. Asal tuan muda tetap anda prioritaskan."

Jaehyun ternganga menatap kunci berbandul logo BMW dihadapannya. Serius, dia bisa memakainya setiap hari. Ia tak harus tinggal disini rupanya.

"Ahh, disana kamar anda." tuan Park menunjuk pintu diujung lorong. Disamping lorong itu terdapat dinding kaca yang membatasi ruangan dan bagian luar yaitu kolam renang. Kamar Jaehyun berhadapan dengan pintu besar berwarna gold. Saat tuan park membuka pintu tersebut, Jaehyun ternganga -lagi- dibuatnya.

Didalamnya terdapat ruangan luas bernuansa _Americano_. Berlantai kayu dan dibagian tengah terdapat perapian lengkap dengan cerobongnya yang unik. Rumah yang sangat jarang ditemui di negara ini. Disamping kanan terdapat tempat tidur berukuran king size. Sofa beludru mewah melengkapi ruangan itu. Jangan lupakan mini bar bergaya _everlasting_. Saat kau menikmati secangkir kopi diberanda bar, kau juga bisa menatap layar LED berukuran 90 _inchi_. Betapa bahagianya pemilik kamar ini, bolehkah ia menukarnya dengan kamarnya, batin Jaehyun.

Tuan Park tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Jaehyun. Pemuda tampan disampingnya ini memang lugu. Ia sangat tampan untuk ukuran perawat. Badannya berperawakan tinggi dengan otot yang mulai terbentuk. Kulitnya bewarna putih bersih dengan lesung pipit menghiasi pipinya. Menurut tuan Park, Jaehyun lebih pantas menjadi seorang model.

"Ini kamar tuan muda. Ia akan menempati kamar ini tepat pukul tiga sore. Itu artinya dua jam dari sekarang. Oh iya, anda bisa pulang setiap _weekend_ , ingat, tugasmu menemani tuan muda."

Jaehyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Tuan Park. Kandas sudah khayalannya untuk segera memamerkan mobil mewah itu pada keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia harus bersabar untuk lima hari kedepan.

"Tuan muda saat ini berada di ruang musik. Letaknya dilantai tiga. Kau bisa menjemputnya." Jaehyun mengikuti langkah tuan Park. Mereka berhenti diruang keluarga. Disana juga terdapat bar berukuran besar. Tuan Park menunjuk papan tulis berisikan tulisan-tulisan yang tak asing lagi bagi Jaehyun.

"Ini adalah jadwal kegiatan tuan muda sehari-hari. Jadwal meminum obatnya dan disana.." tuan Park menunjuk rak disamping papan, "...kau bisa meracik obatnya disana. Setiap empat hari sekali aku akan kemari untuk mengirimkan obat yang baru. Semua stepnya sudah terinci disana. Aku rasa kau cukup pandai dan mudah beradaptasi."

"Ah tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari saya." ucap Jaehyun tersipu.

Pria itu menepuk pundak Jaehyun, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berpamitan pada Jaehyun. Pria ini tentu sangat sibuk, tapi siapakah dia sebenarnya, kenapa marganya Park.

"Kau mungkin penasaran aku siapa?" sebelum Jaehyun melontarkan pertanyaannya, pria itu sudah membahasnya terlebih dahulu. Ia seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jaehyun.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah paman termuda Lee Taeyong. Aku seorang dokter kejiwaan, dokter pribadinya lebih tepatnya."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan tuan Park. Pantas saja pria ini cara bicaranya sangat santun. Tapi tunggu dulu, dokter kejiwaan?

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah menjalankan pekerjaanmu. Jangan kecewakan dia." dan dengan itu, tuan Park meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

* * *

Jaehyun samar-samar mendengar alunan dentingan piano. Ia berjalan santai menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga berwarna gading. Sembari sesekali melihat-lihat foto-foto milik Lee Taeyong didinding tangga. Jangan terkecoh, Lee Taeyong tampaknya bukanlah sosok yang narsis. Lihat saja, foto-foto itu kebanyakan berobyek kucing dan pegunungan, bukan sosok Lee Taeyong sendiri.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kaca dihadapannya. Pintu satu-satunya dilantai tiga. Itu berarti, ruangan didalam sana pasti sangat luas bukan.

Jaehyun berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosok dihadapannya yang tengah membelakanginya. Sosok itu pastinya Lee Taeyong. Siapa lagi penghuni rumah mewah ini. Taeyong terlihat mengenakan sweater rajut putih. Rambutnya bewarna hitam dan mulai tumbuh sedikit panjang. Punggungnya terlihat sempit. Bahunya tak terlalu lebar namun terkesan seksi. Pemuda itu tengah duduk dan masih terlihat sibuk dengan pianonya. Jaehyun yakin, Taeyong tak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau sudah datang, Jung Jaehyun _ssi_. Kufikir kau akan lari dan bersikap seperti seorang pengecut."

Saat pertama kali mendengar suara itu, Jaehyun merasa tak asing. Suara pemuda itu sangat lembut, meskipun kata-katanya sangat tajam. Jaehyun jadi tak sabar melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

"Kau langsung bisa mengenaliku, tuan muda Lee?" Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Pemuda ini tak kunjung berbalik. Membuat kesan misterius baginya. Jaehyun yakin, Taeyong pasti sosok yang dingin dan dominan. Mendengar cara menyapanya, ia yakin Lee Taeyong pastilah jauh dari kesan _national sweetheart_ yang selama ini disematkan padanya. Ia adalah sosok yang congkak dan tak bisa menghargai orang lain.

Taeyong berbalik dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya beralih saling mengepal diatas pahanya. Jaehyun sudah akan mengulurkan tangannya sebelum Lee Taeyong mendongak menatapnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Namun kedua pipinya terlihat basah, ia menangis.

.

BRUGG

"Kukira kau tak mau kemari Jaehyunie, habisnya kau lama sekali, aku sudah ketakutan daritadi." Jaehyun terpaku saat mendengar cicitan itu. Teayong tiba-tiba menubruknya, lalu memeluk perutnya erat-erat, membuatnya terduduk dengan keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Taeyong _sii_?"

Taeyong mendongakkan wajahnya, menatapnya seperti anak kucing, "Nee Jaehyunie, bogoshipoyo."

Dan semua pemikiran Jaehyun tentang tuan muda Lee musnah seketika.

.

* * *

Jaehyun benar-benar berada pada posisi yang sulit. Ia seorang yang pandai, intelektual dan berpengalaman. Tapi pandangan intimidasi 'kucing' dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kikuk.

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia terduduk di kursi bar, dan Lee Taeyong dengan intensnya duduk diatas bar sembari menatapnya. Apakah Lee Taeyong menganggap meja bar ini kursi pribadinya. Lihatlah, ia bahkan melipat kedua kakinya itu, lalu duduk manis dengan menopang dagunya. Matanya berkedip-kedip menatap Jaehyun dengan lucu. Oke, segala persepsi Jaehyun yang jahat tadi hilang sudah.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau terlambat satu jam!" Taeyong memecah keheningan. Terlambat apanya, bukankah tak ada perjanjian soal jam berapa kedatangannya. Jaehyun jadi pusing sendiri.

"Maaf, tak ada perjanjian jam berapapun saya harus kemari. Lagipula perjalananku cukup jauh, saya juga harus mencari alamat rumah ini. Maafkan saya tuan muda jika anda kurang berkenan." Jaehyun melihat pemuda didepannya ini mengerucutkan bibirnya imut saat mendengarkan penjelasannya. Ugh, apa itu tadi, benarkah yang ia lihat ini.

"Baiklah, permohonan maaf diterima. Tapi ada syaratnya?"

Jaehyun mengernyit lucu, minta maaf harus ada syaratnya segala, "Apa itu?"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan muda. Panggil, Taeyongie. Dan satu lagi, jangan berbicara formal padaku. Aku lebih muda darimu. Dan aku juga tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu." Taeyong menjelaskannya dengan nada unik, ia berusaha tegas dengan penekanan tiap katanya.

"Eh tapi tu.."

"Jangan membantah. Atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau aku akan menciummu, hehe.."

"Mwo.."

.

* * *

Sejujurnya tak ada hal yang aneh pada sosok Lee Taeyong. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya memang terlihat lebih kurus dari yang Jaehyun lihat dilayar kaca. Wajahnya juga lebih pucat. Mungkin karena efek obat-obatan depresan dan vitamin yang harus diminumnya setiap hari. Jaehyun geli sendiri pada pasien barunya ini. Tingkahnya benar-benar manja seperti anak kucing. Terkadang sangat cerewet dan sedikit jahil. Selebihnya tak ada yang aneh.

Baru empat hari tinggal dengan Lee Taeyong, Jaehyun mulai tahu hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai Lee Taeyong. Seperti, dia suka makanan yang manis-manis, terutama coklat dan es krim. Taeyong tidak suka makan nasi. Ia harus sedikit dipaksa untuk itu. Ia akan pura-pura menangis kalau Jaehyun terus-terusan menyuapinya dengan nasi dan sayur. Taeyong bilang nasi-nasi itu monster, dan sayur-sayur itu alien. Benar-benar tuan muda yang tak tau bagaimana perjuangan para petani mendapatkan beras dan sayur mayur. Jaehyun kadang jengkel sendiri dibuatnya, tapi dia harus terus bersabar.

Taeyong tidak suka kegelapan. Jaehyun dalam tiga malam ini harus menemani Taeyong tidur. Menungguinya sampai benar-benar terlelap. Dihari pertama Taeyong bahkan meminta hal konyol, meminta Jaehyun menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Dan konyolnya, Jaehyun menerimanya. Jaehyun benar-benar sudah tersihir mantra Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong menderita _myshopobia_. Mungkin sampai detik ini, hanya itulah keganjalan orang sakit yang diderita Taeyong. Taeyong sangat membenci kamarnya yang berdebu, padahal setiap hari Jaehyun selalu membersihkannya. Tapi entah karena mata Taeyong terlampau jeli atau itu hanya karena kemanjaannya saja. Jaehyun harus merangkap sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Ia membersihkan ini itu, mengepel dan mencuci baju Taeyong sampai rapi. Belum lagi mendengar rengekan mau makan ini itu. Jaehyun merasa lama-lama ia bisa saja menjadi bibi rumah tangga.

Taeyong itu penakut. Bagaimana tidak, jika untuk mandi, Jaehyun harus menemaninya, didalam kamar mandi sembari bersiul untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang dibenci tuan mudanya. Lalu kenapa selama ini ia mau hidup sendiri. Dimalam hari, Taeyong akan menekan _pager_ dan memanggil Jaehyun dengan tak sabaran. Jaehyun harus menemaninya tidur, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Di malam kedua, Taeyong menangis sesenggukan hanya karena mimpi buruk dikejar anjing galak. Hai, bahkan Taeyong memiliki dua anjing ras _st. bernard_ yang bahkan ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Taeyong. Jaehyun tetap sabar dan tersenyum melihat tingkah unik Taeyong.

Jaehyun jadi berpikir, ia lebih mirip suster anak daripada seorang perawat. Ia seperti merawat balita berusia lima tahun daripada seorang pemuda yang hampir berusia duapuluh dua tahun.

.

* * *

Jaehyun meletakkan piring berisi pil nutrisi dan vitamin di pangkuan Taeyong. Pemuda asuhannya itu tengah asyik dengan buah apel yang baru saja dikupas oleh Jaehyun. Mereka berada ditaman belakang rumah dan menikmati pemandangan taman yang perdu. Kedua anjing Taeyong terlihat asyik bergulingan menghibur sang pemilik, saling pamer kemesraan. Mereka tertawa tanpa sadar dibuatnya. Taeyong menoleh dan menatap Jaehyun dengan raut senang. Tiba-tiba ia sudah menarik lengan Jaehyun dan merangkulnya erat. Menjadikan lengan Jaehyun bantal dadakannya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Ia mulai terbiasa. Pemuda ini memang manja dan tak mau menerima penolakan. Lagipula badan kurusnya ini tak ada apa-apanya saat memeluk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tergelitik untuk mengulik sedikit kehidupan Taeyong, bagaimanapun siapa yang tahu bukan jika Taeyong memiliki beban berat yang dipendam.

"Taeyong ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jaehyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Eunghh, nee Jaehyunie, tentu saja."

Jaehyun mengambil nafas, lalu memikirkan sebaiknya ia mulai dari mana ya.

.

"Aku juga suka Jaehyun."

"Ehh.." kenapa Jaehyun selalu kalah start dalam bicara sih.

"Haha bercanda, tapi tidak juga sih hehe.." Taeyong tertawa geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Jaehyun. Ia kembali pada posisi awal, berleha-leha dilengan kekar Jaehyun. Tanpa sadar Jaehyun tersenyum dibuatnya.

.

"Dimana keluargamu Taeyong ah? Ehh maaf, aku lancang. Sudah lupakan saja nee." duh Jaehyun merutuki mulut comelnya.

"Mereka pergi.." tanpa diduga Taeyong menanggapinya.

"Pergi? Maksudmu.."

"Mereka sudah bercerai dan pergi dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sudah selesai." Taeyong menjelaskannya dengan enteng. Pemuda ini menjelaskannya luka lamanya seperti tak pernah tertoreh sebelumnya. Jaehyun jadi merasa makin bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Taeyong."

"Tak apa, kau juga berhak tau. Kau pasti heran dengan rumah ini yang hanya kutempati seorang diri. Dan tak ada foto keluarga dirumah ini. Ya karena memang begitu, aku sebatang kara." tambah Taeyong lagi.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau masih punya tuan Park, dan sekarang aku." ucap Jaehyun tulus.

Taeyong bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam, "Benarkah. Kau janji tak akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka?"

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap membalas pemuda lugu itu. Jaehyun benar-benar merasa iba. Taeyong masih sangat muda, ia sendirian dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Betapa kejamnya mereka, melahirkan Taeyong, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Seakan-akan mereka yakin Taeyong bisa hidup dengan dunianya juga, padahal tidak.

"Nee, tentu saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Taeyong lugu.

"Jangan lupa membayar gajiku, naik sedikit juga boleh." jawab Jaehyun iseng.

"Ya, kau benar-benar mata duitan, haha.."

Jaehyun merangkul pundak pemuda kurus itu. Mereka tertawa bersama seolah meraka adalah teman lama yang baru saja melampiaskan kerinduan. Jaehyun bisa merasakan, mereka tak seperti majikan dan asistennya, atau perawat dan pasiennya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Jaehyun ingin menjadi orang terdekat pemuda manis ini.

.

* * *

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah terlelap Taeyong. Ia membetulkan poni Taeyong yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Jaehyun mengelus rambut lembut itu sayang, entah mengapa perasaan sayang ini muncul begitu saja hanya dengan memandang wajah terlelap Taeyong. Ini masih siang dan seperti biasa, pemuda ini akan terlelap setelah meminum obatnya. Tadi ditaman Taeyong tertidur lelap berbantalkan pundaknya. Jaehyun tak tega juga membangunkannya. Tadinya ia ragu akan menunggu Taeyong sampai terjaga saja, tapi baju tipis yang dipakai pemuda ini membuatnya tak tega juga. Akhirnya Jaehyun membuat pilihan, menggendongnya saja daripada repot-repot nanti pasiennya ini jatuh sakit. Dan sumpah, badan Taeyong benar-benar ringan. Jaehyun yakin bobotnya pasti tak lebih dari enam puluh kilogram. Pantas saja, dia tak gemar makan nasi. Semua nasi dan masakan Jaehyun harus berakhir diperut Jaehyun. Ia yakin, beratnya pasti bertambah saat ini. Padahal setiap pagi Jaehyun melakukan _gym_. Bagaimana tidak, rumah ini dilengkapi dengan peralatan fitnes lengkap. Jaehyun tak bisa menyia-nyiakan mainan kesukaannya begitu saja.

.

"Hay perawat Jung. Apa kabar, masih betah disini?" Jaehyun berbalik kearah suara yang menyapanya. Ah, tuan park rupanya. Ia ingat, setiap empat hari sekali ia akan kemari untuk mengantarkan vitamin dan obat-obatan milik Taeyong.

Jaehyun melangkah keluar menghampiri tuan Park, takut membangunkan sang tuan muda, "Anyeong paman. Ya beginilah, sangat betah. Haha.."

"Paman?"

Jaehyun memukul bibirnya, lancang sekali dia, "Ah maaf tuan park. Aku spontan mengikuti perintah Taeyong _ah_ untuk memanggilmu paman. Sekali lagi, maafkan kelancanganku." Jaehyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hahaha...tak apa perawat Jaehyun, aku malah senang kau memanggilku paman. Aku senang kita berbicara dengan santai. Tapi anak nakal itu memang ya, sulit untuk menolak permintaannya. Lanjutkan perawat Jung." paman Park menepuk pundak Jaehyun, tersenyum ramah dan meyakinkah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tunggu, apa itu tadi, Taeyong _ah_? Kau memanggilnya apa?" goda paman Park.

"Eh anu, itu juga permintaannya, aku jadi kebiasaan." jawab Jaehyun kikuk.

"Haha, benarkan, kau pasti tak bisa menolak permintaan tuan muda, maksudku Taeyong _ah_ , atau Taeyongie saja, haha.."

"Ya paman, sudah hentikan." wajah Jaehyun semakin panas kan.

"Haha, wajahmu kenapa anak muda, haha.."

.

.

"Perawat Jung, sebenarnya aku kemari selain melakukan tugas rutin, aku juga harus berpamitan pada kalian." suara paman Park berubah serius.

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Aku harus meningalkan profesiku sementara. Ada keperluan lain yang sebenarnya sudah kutunda lama. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan ini, tapi aku tak pernah bisa meninggalkan tuan muda. Ia pasti akan sedih dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Tapi setelah ada kau disini, aku rasa ini moment yang tepat bagiku. Jadi Jaehyun, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu paman apa? Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi paman mau kemana, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ada saatnya setiap manusia membuat perubahan dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga denganku. Aku tak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi kumohon perawat Jung, jaga tuan muda selama aku pergi. Dia adalah putra kesayanganku." paman Park berujar dengan wajah teduh. Ia menaruh harapan pada Jaehyun, terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya.

Jaehyun menggangguk tak tega, apapun alasannya, pekerjaan ini adalah tanggung jawab Jaehyun. "Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan pada paman. Kenapa aku disini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taeyong sii dan banyak lagi. Tapi aku akan berusaha memecahkan semuanya sendiri."

Paman Park semakin yakin, ia tak salah menjatuhkan semuanya pada Jaehyun, "Kau hebat. Aku tak salah orang. Aku percaya padamu. Jagalah tuan muda dengan baik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan menemukan jawabannya anak muda."

"Terimakasih, aku berjanji." Jaehyun merasa lega menjawabnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang buruk dalam janjinya, tapi Jaehyun harus tetap berfikir positif. Bukankah ia seorang yang profesional.

.

* * *

Dihari keenam, malam kelima dimana Jaehyun tinggal berdua dengan Lee Taeyong. Dimalam Jaehyun tengah menikmati papan panah dengan foto Yuta sebagai targetnya, Lee Taeyong tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Awalnya Jaehyun fikir ini sebuah candaan, tapi saat ia membuka kamar sang tuan muda, Jaehyun bisa membedakan mana itu realita dan khayalan.

Pasiennya itu terlihat kesetanan, membanting semua barang disekitarnya. Jika tak menghindar, Jaehyun pasti akan terkena lemparan vas _krystal_ dalam hitungan detik saja. Taeyong meraung-raung dan menangis hebat, memanggil nama paman Park dan mengucapkan umpatan kotor, yang tak pernah Jaehyun dengar sebelumnya. Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong, membujuknya agar sadar dan berhenti melakukan hal berbahaya ini. Awalnya Jaehyun fikir tindakannya berhasil, karena pemuda itu terdiam kaku dengan tatapan kosong. Jaehyun meraih tangannya, mengambil alih pigura kaca ditangan Taeyong, itu sangat berbahaya sekali. Pemuda itu tetap terdiam, raganya seperti kosong dan pasrah akan semua perlakuan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun meraih pundak Taeyong, lantas memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang, dan Jaehyun rasa itu berhasil. "Hentikan, shutt cerita padaku kenapa Taeyongie. Jangan seperti ini, itu sangat berbahaya. Ingat, masih ada aku bukan." Jaehyun berucap pelan tepat ditelinga Taeyong. Jaehyun menangkup pipi pemuda itu, tatapannya tak terbaca. Ia menghapus air mata dipipi pemuda itu.

"Lihatlah, kau jadi jelek kalau menangis begitu."

.

"Lalu kau juga akan meninggalkanku kan kalau begitu. Ia kan?" Taeyong membalasnya lirih. Jaehyun menggeleng sembari mengelus rambut pemuda itu, meyakinkan sang tuan muda.

"Kau ini bicara apa, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh. Taeyongie, lihatlah aku, aku disini, ada untukmu. Jangan membuatku cemas Tae." Jaehyun kira kata-katanya berhasil, tapi dorongan keras dari pemuda didepannya menyentaknya.

Jaehyun tersungkur, kepalanya terantuk kaki buffet, dan ia melihat Taeyong berlari kesetanan. Pemuda itu mengambil pisau lipat dari dalam laci, membukanya lebar-lebar dan mengarahkannya pada Jaehyun yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Kau pasti sama saja dengan mereka. Berjanji disampingku, tapi pergi begitu saja. Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku tak pernah percaya, tapi karena aku bodoh, aku selalu seperti ini."

Jaehyun menatap pisau lipat digenggaman Taeyong. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba begini. "Taeyong, kumohon jangan begini. Dengarkan aku. Jika masalah ini tentang paman Park, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tae, dia akan kembali, dia sudah berjanji. Dia hanya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang selama ini tertunda. Itu saja. Sungguh, ia sangat menyanyangimu Tae." jelas Jaehyun pelan. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Taeyong yang berdiri didepan bar. Ini berbahaya, Taeyong tengah tak terkontrol.

"Dia sama saja dengan yang lain. Kaupun pasti begitu. Le-lebih baik, aku mati saja. Ya, itu lebih baik haha." Taeyong menangis dalam tawanya. Jaehyun semakin bingung dibuatnya, ia dalam situasi yang sulit. Ia tak boleh gegabah atau ini akan semakin buruk.

"Aku tak tau dengan siapa yang kau maksud itu. Tapi seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah melalaikan tanggung jawabku, terutama dalam hal pekerjaan. Jadi Taeyong sii, kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

"Pekerjaan? Kau hanya menganggapku beban kan. Iya kan?" Taeyong berteriak semakin keras. Jaehyun tanpa sadar sudah berada satu meter dihadapan Taeyong. Ia melihat pemuda itu wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata, sorot matanya penuh kebencian. Kengerian tiba-tiba menyeruak dibenak Jaehyun, ada apa dengan Taeyong. Rahasia apa yang tak ia ketahui selama ini.

Taeyong mengarahan ujung mata pisaunya kearah lehernya, menimbulkan kengerian diwajah Jaehyun, "Kau salah paham Tae. Setelah tinggal denganmu beberapa hari ini, aku yakin, aku menyayangimu. Bukan karena kau tanggung jawabku. Bukan karena keluargamu membayarku. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari ini."

Taeyong berdecih menatap Jaehyun. Ia seakan tuli, atau sengaja menulikan diri, "Kau tau, kau bukan orang pertama yang membual seperti itu. Semuanya sama saja."

Jaehyun menggeleng hebat, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia melangKah maju dengan hati-hati, matanya fokus menatap mata Taeyong. Pemuda itu membutuhkan keteguhan dan kepercayaan. Dan Jaehyun berusaha menyalurkan mulai detik ini.

"Lihatlah aku Tae. Percaya padaku, kemarilah, kumohon." ucap Jaehyun dengan wajah mengiba. Matanya mulai panas saat ini. Jaehyun tak tau kenapa susana hatinya menjadi berubah hanya dengan melihat pemberontakan Taeyong.

.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukaimu." Jaehyun menjawab mantap. Saat ini pemuda itu hanya membutuhkan kesanggupan, maka Jaehyun akan selalu menjawabnya dengan kata 'Ya'.

"Apa kau menyanyangiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku sangat sayang padamu Taeyongie."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

Apa yang harus Jaehyun jawab saat ini.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

"Kau berbohong, aku membenci seorang pembohong."

.

 _Goodbye love, you flew right by love_

 _Remember the way you made me feel_

 _Such young love, but_

 _Something in me know that it was real_

 _Frozen in my head *_

.

.

Jaehyun membatu saat melihat pemuda didepannya tengah tergelatak tak berdaya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Jaehyun berada pada titik dimana jati diri mempertanyakannya, apakah kau pria sejati, lantas kenapa kau seperti pengecut begini. Semua sangat tiba-tiba. Banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya dan menguap satu persatu. Kenapa ia disini, siapa Lee Taeyong, siapa paman Park, siapa orang-orang yang membohongi Taeyong, dan kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Ia merutuki kebohohannya, pantaskah ia disebut perawat Jung.

.

 **END**

 **or**

 **TBC**

.

.

Apa yang saya tulis ini, saya pun bingung wkwwk. Jujur, ide fanfict ini awalnya saat nonton film _Me before you_ dan ndengerin _paper heart_ versi jungkookie. Tapi, saya mengcompare dengan seorang sahabat saya yg bercerita pengalamannya menjadi perawat rumahan dadakan, padahal ia awalnya bekerja dibatalion 1 sebelumnya, dan ternyata eng ing eng...brugg NCT next unit debut wkwwk...

Oke, aku butuh masukan ni buat fic ini yg sebenarnya ada dua chap ini. Semua udah kutulis sampe kelar kok, seharusnya tinggal publish. Tapi setelah kutelaah, kumerasa ff nya gak bermutu banget wohoo, semacam shitnetron hidayah yaa...

Apa butuh next chapnya?

Sekali-kali bolehlah ya bikin Jaehyun kere dan Tiwai jadi tuan muda, masak Tiwai jadi rakjel mulu, kan Tiwai kitati juga lama2, kaburrr

...

* **Paper Hearts-Tori Kelly**

 _Jakarta, 8 November 2016_


End file.
